Taste Test
by Scarlett Rogue
Summary: "I smell good, don't I? I taste even better." Sam doesn't want to admit it, but he's desperate to know how Dean tastes.


_I smell good, don't I? I taste even better._

Sam tried to block out his brother's words but they kept replaying in his head. From the moment they'd dropped the young family off at their home and started the drive to the location of their next case, Sam was thinking about those words. And avoiding Dean's eyes the entire time.

He threw his bag down in the hotel chair and sat on the edge of his bed, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. Dean shouldn't have said that. Sam was doing so well! He hadn't had any of _those thoughts_ since he's left for Stanford, but now...now they'd come back with a vengeance, and Sam had to know.

"Waitin' for the bathroom?" The bathroom door swung upon and fog enveloped Dean as he strutted out in nothing but a towel. Sam coughed awkwardly and looked down at his shoes. He had forgotten to take them off.

"N-no, I'm good. I'll save my shower for tomorrow morning."

"Whatever floats your boat!" Dean started sifting through his duffel. After half a minute he growled in frustration. "Think I left my clean jeans in the trunk of the Impala, dude."

He was bending over slightly, searching now for something else, and Sam subconsciously licked his lips as droplets of water slid down Dean's toned legs. It had been awhile since Sam imagined those legs wrapping around his waist, imaged yanking Dean's towel aside and getting a look at the goods, but he was imagining it now. It's not like Sam hadn't seen his brother naked before, he just ignored the sight most days. No need to tempt himself, right?

"Dean," Sam started cautiously. Dean stood up straight, as straight as he could with his bowlegs, and damn were those legs made for spreading.

"You okay, Sammy? You look a little...peaky."

"Haha," Sam forced out a laugh. "I'm just fine. I just...What did you mean earlier? When you told the Wendigo that you taste even better?"

Dean's eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "I don't know, dude. I mean, I bet my body is nice and tasty, but I was just taunting the son of a bitch."

"Right." Sam pulled off his shoes slowly.

"Sam, you perverted child!" Dean's lips pulled up into a mischievous smile. "Your mind went straight to the gutter, didn't it?"

"Shut up," Sam blushed. He yanked his socks off and tossed them on top of his bag. He looked up to see Dean standing right in front of him, a weird look in his eyes.

"You were wondering what I taste like, weren't you, Sammy?"

"I said shut up!" Sam tried to roll over on his bed but Dean caught his shoulder and kept him there.

"It's okay," Dean husked, his voice dropping dangerously low. Sam squirmed uncomfortably and kept his eyes on his older brother's above his head. "You can tell me. You don't have to hide things from me."

"It was just one of those stupid, impulsive thoughts. It doesn't mean anything." Sam heard a small rustling of fabric and looked down out of instinct, just in time to see Dean drop his towel to the ground. His eyes zoomed in on Dean's half-hard cock, something he'd only ever seen through the fabric of his brother's sweats in the morning.

"If you wanna taste all you gotta do is ask." Sam flicked his eyes to Dean's, startled by how big his pupils were, before his eyes fell back to the member only a few inches from his face.

"I...I-no, Dean, no. This is so many levels of-"

"Of what? Twisted? Sinful? Inappropriate?" Sam nodded quickly, sucking his breath in sharp as the firm nod sent his face even closer to Dean's cock. "Look around you, Sam. That just summed up our entire lives. What's one more thing?"

Sam gulped, pressing his legs together tight. His cock was becoming almost unbearable and all he wanted to do was wrap his lips around Dean's length and suck him off. A hand on his hair pulled him out of his mental struggle.

"Sammy, it's okay," Dean whispered. Behind the lust in his eyes was pure love, and Sam wanted to yank him down and smash their lips together. He refrained, nodding his head again as Dean stroked his hand through Sam's hair.

"Okay," Sam said, voice shaking. He wrapped a hand around Dean's thigh and pulled his brother one step closer; Dean's legs were now pressed against the bed, and all Sam had to do was move his head to the side a little. "Okay."

One hand rubbing on Dean's leg, Sam reached up with the other and tentatively grasped Dean cock. Dean groaned, squeezing his hand tight in Sam's hair, as Sam slowly dragged his large hand over the admittedly large member, mesmerized by the way it twitched in his hand. Sam moved his hand to the base of Dean's cock and kept going, hand cupping Dean's balls and squeezing gently. Dean gasped, and a moment later he felt Dean's lips pressed against the top of his head, warm breath ghosting over his scalp. He moved his hand back up to stroke Dean's cock teasingly and let his head fall back so he was staring up at Dean.

"Kiss me," he whispered, surprised by how desperate it sounded. Dean gripped the back of Sam's head and bent over a little more, brushing his lips against Sam's.

How long had Sam imagined what those plump lips would feel like against his own? He was right to think Dean would be an excellent kisser. Their lips moved together faster than a first kiss should have been, but desperate, as if they needed this more than air. Sam breathed out at the same time Dean let his mouth fall open and his breath, tasting of tooth-paste and his own distinct taste, landed on Dean's tongue and caused Dean to moan as he smashed their lips together, slipping his tongue in Sam's mouth.

He was even good with his tongue, Sam noted, and he briefly remembered the fantasy that had woken him from many nights of restless sleep when he was younger. Himself, on his stomach, Dean behind him, spreading his ass and licking down his back, down his ass, grazing his hole with that perfect tongue.

Sam pushed Dean away as heat coiled in his stomach. With Dean grinning down at him, he held the base of Dean's cock and moved his head, sucking the head in to his mouth. He circled his tongue around Dean's head, just getting used to the odd taste of lingering body soap and sweat. He took Dean's cock in two more inches, becoming accustomed to the weight of such a large member laying heavy on his tongue. His tongue worked to press against sensitive veins, to do anything that would keep Dean gasping and moaning his name softly.

"So good, Sammy. Never knew you were such a cockslut."

Sam groaned around Dean's cock, which earned him a tug on his hair. He took a few more inches in, feeling the head bump against the entrance to his throat, and he wondered if he'd be able to work Dean into his throat. He didn't even care at this point if it made him gag; there was nothing he'd wanted more than to gag on his brother's cock.

Sam pulled his head off, dragged his tongue along the underside of Dean's cock, before taking him in again, this time slightly further than the last. He felt his gag reflex waking up, trying to make him pull off, but he closed his eyes and ignored it. He wanted this, dammit.

"Wanna swallow my cock, don't you, Sammy? Wanna feel that thick meat in your throat? Bet you'd love for me to come right down your throat, force you to swallow every last drop."

Dean guided Sam's head back off his cock and Sam gasped, coughing slightly from the pressure of having something pushing against his throat muscles for so long. He bit his lip as he stared up at Dean, jerking his hand over Dean's length at the same time. His eyes closed as Dean pushed his head back down onto his cock, and this time Sam wasn't stopping.

The head bumped against his throat and kept going, pushing deeper. Sam gagged once, tears prickling in his eyes, but forced his muscles to relax and open up for Dean. Dean's sizable cock managed to slide a few inches down Sam's throat, and he settled there as Sam got used to the feeling.

"Want me to fuck your mouth, Sam? Shove my cock in that tight, wet hole of yours?"

Sam pulled back and nodded vigorously. He dropped the hand that had been holding Dean's cock and unzipped his pants, unleashing his own member. He wrapped his fingers around the large shaft and, as Dean gripped his hair and started fucking his mouth slowly, let his hand match the rhythm. His other hand grasped Dean's ass and urged him forward whenever it seemed like Dean was hesitating.

Dean had both hands on Sam's hair, hips jerking forward to fuck into the tight heat of his mouth, cock sliding down his throat on each thrust, and Sam was making these soft grunting noises that vibrated through his length. Sam's hand twisted around his shaft, fingers swiping over the pre-come on the head of his cock, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He dug his hand into Dean's ass cheek, fingers dipping into the crack of his ass, and part of him wanted to pull the fabric away and trace his fingers over Dean's tight little hole.

"Fuck, Sam, such a little slut, aren't you? Never knew my baby brother wanted my cock so bad. What else would you let me fuck, Sammy? Would you bend over and let me loosen that ass of yours? _Shit_, Sam, so close, so fucking close."

Sam hoped this dirty talking thing of Dean's wasn't a one time thing. The words went straight to his straining cock, and he tugged harder, feeling his orgasm build up. Dean grabbed his hair tighter and started to fuck his mouth harder, faster, and Sam was really gagging on his cock now but he loved the feeling more than he thought he would. Every thrust earned Dean a startled grunt of pleasure, and Sam reached around and cupped his balls again, pressing his tongue up against Dean's cock.

"Fuck!"

Dean pulled out just enough so his cock wasn't in Sam's throat anymore and shook as he spilled over his brother's tongue. Sam flicked his tongue over Dean's cock, milking his orgasm, and one more jerk made him come over his own hand and along his jeans.

Dean pulled out slowly, gasping for breath, and Sam moved Dean's cum around in his mouth before swallowing his load. He took a few deep breaths before falling back on the bed, jaw pleasantly sore and body exhausted.

A few moments later he felt a warm cloth rub over his softening member and looked down to see Dean cleaning him up. Dean lifted his hand and cleaned that as well, before he threw the cloth aside and lay down next to Sam.

"We shouldn't have done that," Sam muttered, blushed as Dean gazed intensely at him.

"Are you saying you regret doing that?" Dean cock an eyebrow at him and smirked. The bastard knew exactly what he was doing.

"No," Sam grinned as he nudged Dean in the side. "You were right. Our lives are already fucked up. What's one more thing?"

Dean moved closer and threw an arm over Sam's chest, pulling his little brother against him.

"So how do I taste?" Dean smirked. Sam rolled his eyes, licking his lips.

"Fucking awesome."

I'm slowly working my way through my requests. If you requested something and I approved it, rest assured this week it will probably get done.

* * *

I had fun writing this, and I really appreciate this specific request because it gave me the chance to work on writing blow jobs in depth, something that I'm not too comfortable with and feel is one of my smut weak spots. I'll get better in time, but for now it's a work in progress. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and please review :)


End file.
